One Hell Of A Lover
by Vitacazzo
Summary: Black Butler FanFiction: Ciel gives a rather strange order to Sebastian who, regrettably, has no choice but to follow it. No Slash, just implication and humour. Rated T for a reason though so no 5 year olds please.
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell Of A Lover**

 **Summary** : Ciel gives a rather strange order which Sebastian, regrettably, has no choice but to carry out.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did)

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was slumped in his chair, his hand was holding up his head with his elbow propped on his desk and his mouth was hanging open. Sebastian found the site rather entertaining but decided to move his master to his room where he would be more comfortable. He raised his young masters body from the chair and began walking towards the master bedroom. He lay his master down on the bed and as he stood up straight and turned to walk out the door, said master opened his eyes.

"I've been awake since you picked me up"

"Yes, I'm aware of that master"

"Yet, you still carried me?"

"Well, we can't have you walking around the manor at this time of night. You might bump into something and harm your fragile body, you are only a child after all"

"I may be a child but I will grow up one day, Sebastian. That is, if you don't eat my soul first"

"We'll see"

"hmmph...Sebastian, I have an order...are you ready?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Good"

Ciel stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up before bed.

"Master, may I enquire as to what my orders are?"

"No, you may not. For now, I want you to find Grell"

"Grell?"

"Yes, I expect you both to be waiting for me in the visitors lounge tomorrow evening at 7:00 sharp"

"Yes, my lord"

And with that, Ciel phantomhive entered the bathroom and Sebastian sighed, could a butler not have a break from the revolting sadist every now and again? Apparently not. Oh well, lots of work to do, best start now.

Tbc...

* * *

I'm a returning author but I had a habit of leaving stories half finished so I thought a fresh start might help. I've had this plot in my head for a while now because of a meme that gave me the idea, i'll see if I can find it and put a link to it in the next chapter. There's probably only going to be 3 or 4 chapters in this story though so it won't be long.

 **Chapter 2:** Sebastian finds out what his orders are and he's not happy to say the least but surely it's worth it for Ciel's soul...right?

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hell Of A Lover**

 **Summary** : Ciel gives a rather strange order which Sebastian, regrettably, has no choice but to carry out.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did)

* * *

The following morning, Ciel Phantomhive awoke to a peculiar site. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was his butler wrestling with a red...thing? Wait, no, it was Grell. Perfect.

"Master, you're awake" stated Sebastian as he threw the disgusting creature onto the floor and stood on its head.

"Yes"

"I trust you slept well?"

"Yes"

A muffled "Hey, I'm here too" could be heard before Sebastian stamped his heel down into the reaper's head.

Grell shrieked and jumped up. Ciel sighed.

"I thought I told you to have that thing in the visitors lounge,not my personal chambers"

"Yes my lord, I'm sorry but he keeps running off, he seems to think I want to hurt him" sebastian smiled.

"I wonder what gave him that idea" Ciel replied as he looked upon said reaper who was currently rubbing his head.

"I can take him to the lounge now if you want, my lord"

"No, there's no need, just...keep him entertained for the time being"

"Yes, my lord"

Sebastian turned to the door, dragging the reaper by his hair when he suddenly remembered.

"Master, what about your clothes?"

"I'm sure I can dress myself"

"And your breakfast?"

"We have a cook, do we not"

"Very good, my lord"

And with that, Sebastian left the room and dragged the red-head to the recreation room.

"This is the recreation room. It is equipped with a variety of facilities, like this billiard table. In addition, this is where we keep many toys and other items designed by the Funtom Company. We endeavored to create a space where guests can spend a pleasant and peaceful time."

Grell jumped up from the floor where he had been dropped and started running round the room like an excited child.

"Aww, that toy bear has the same eyes as you Bassy!"

"It would seem so"

"Oh, lighten up, it's not often we get to spend quality time together, my dear Bassy!"

"Yes, and I would like to keep it that way thank you very much"

Grell pouted.

"How long do we have to spend in here again?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Weren't you listening to what I said on the way here? We have to stay here until 7:00 when we have to be in the visitors lounge"

"Fine" Grell sighed.

 **~ 8 hours later ~**

Sebastian looked over at Grell who was currently slumped in one of the many chairs in the recreation room. He was fast asleep. He looked a bit like a child when he slept, with no malicious grins or scarily wide eyes, he looked almost...cute?

Sebastian checked his pocket watch; 6:43.

He sighed and stood up. He walked over to Grell with long, graceful strides and shook him awake. The man awoke with a start, eyes wide with remnants o sleep dust in the corners. He looked around in confusion before his eyes settled on Sebastian who smiled down at him; he really did look like a confused child.

"Come now Grell, we are already running later than I anticipated, we need to make our way to the visitors lounge"

"Oh come on Bassy, we have more than enough time just take a little nap...together"

Sebastian inwardly rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait to get his orders and for this to be over and done with.

They entered the lounge to find Ciel Phantomhive stood there with his buttons mismatched and his bow tie lopsided. One sock was twice as high as the other and he had his shoes the wrong way around. How had he not noticed?

"Sorry we are late, my lord"

"Actually you're on time, I was early"

"I see"

Ciel's stomach growled.

"Hungry are we, my lord?"

"Shut up Sebastian"

Grell looked back and forth between the two as if it was a table tennis match and smiled,this was fun"

* * *

See I'm doing better already, that's two chapters in one day. Oh and the link to the meme i was talking about . /url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCIQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fart%2FObedience-139286252&ei=khCOVZSSAcit7AbO8bGoDg&usg=AFQjCNFWm3EpbaSD0U43EkYcYnAi_WM1PQ&sig2=3NAYMTC-RUFVNZ7v-h5pDg&bvm=bv.96783405,

 **Chapter 3:** This chapter was longer than I though so chapter 3 will be part two, Sebastian finds out what his orders are and carries them out.

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hell Of A Lover**

 **Summary** : Ciel gives a rather strange order which Sebastian, regrettably, has no choice but to carry out.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did)

* * *

Sebastian smiled at his young master, was he unable to do anything at all without Sebastian's help?

Ciel sighed before remembering why they were here in the first place.

"Sebastian, are you ready for your orders?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Good, then let's begin"

Ciel walked towards Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian had already told his young lord that sleep was a luxury for demons and that he, himself, was rarely able to do so. But Ciel had decided that Sebastian needed a place where he could go when he was not needed so he had a room made up for him.

"My lord, may i enquire as to where it is that we are going?"

"You may, we are headed towards your room"

"My room, Master?"

"Yes"

Sebastian decided to leave it at that, he didn't see what his orders would have to do with his room and the red thing but it was best not to argue with his master when he was like this.

They entered Sebastian's room and Grell's eyes lit up. There were pictures of cats covering the walls with a huge portrait of one, signed by Sebastian himself, adorning the space above the bed. The bed itself was plain but the pillows had paw prints on. It was a double bed which only made Grell happier.

Sebastian looked over at the excited reaper and sighed, any order involving him was not going to be enjoyable at all.

"Sebastian, your orders"

 _Finally_

"Yes, my lord"

Ciel took off his eyepatch and looked Sebastian straight in the eye. This was not going to be good, at all.

"I order you to deomonstrate the act of intercourse with Grell Sutcliff!"

Sebastian stood rigid, eyes wide as he gasped in horror. Grell's eyes went wide as he ran over to hug Sebastian's leg. Sebastian ignored the red mess coming from Grell's nose which was currently staining his trousers.

"M-my lord?"

"Did you not hear me correctly? Or are you saying you wish to break off the contract?"

"I heard you my lord and I would never disobey a direct order"

"Then get on with it" Ciel smirked

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said, defeated.

He walked over to the bed with Grell still attached to his leg when he realised that his young master was still stood in the doorway.

"My lord?"

"I want to watch" Ciel replied.

Sebastian practically had a heart attack hearing that.

"Y-yes my lord"

Grell suddenly realised what was happening.

"Wait, Bassy I'm all for this and all but why do we have to this? AND WHY IS THE KID WATCHING US!?"

"I must do as my master requires, no matter how much it repulses or disgusts me. But you do have a point. Master, may I enquire as to what made you ask this of me?"

"I don't see why not. It was Lau who described the act of intercourse to me a few months back and ever since I've been having...strange dreams. Lau said I'm to young to experience the act first hand just yet but I don't see why I can't watch someone else do it...also, I thought it would be fun to see your reaction"

Sebastian glared at his master, this was the demon hound incident all over again, but 100 times worse.

"What are you waiting for, Sebastian?"

"Nothing, my lord. Come on Grell"

"Oh, yippee! This is a dream come true. Me and my Bassy forever destined to be together and jelous fate, she has finally let me have what was meant to be. Oh, it will be a thing of beauty and our children will ask us to tell us about it every night for it will make the most wonderful story."

"I'm not sure what's more disgusting, doing what we're about to do or thinking that you might actually defile a child's mind with such language. Nevertheless, the sooner this is over, the sooner I can burn these bed sheets and scrub every part of this room, and myself, top to bottom."

"Oh Bassy, can I help to wash you?"

"I think you're missing the point" Sebastian deadpanned.

He then untangled Grell from his leg and threw him down onto the bed. He hovered on top of the reaper and smirked. If his master wanted a show, then he would make it something to behold. And with that, he attacked.

* * *

Wow, three chapters in one day, that's a first. But know there's only one chapter left. Just so you know though, I'm not writing the Slash scene, I'll leave it to your imaginations.

 **Chapter 4** : The morning after. Yes, morning, because they were at it all night long. We'll find out what Ciel's reaction is and how Grell and Sebby feel.

Until then,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


	4. Chapter 4

**One Hell Of A Lover**

 **Summary** : Ciel gives a rather strange order which Sebastian, regrettably, has no choice but to carry out.

 **Pairing/s** : Grell and Sebby

 **Warnings** : Rated T, no slash in this, just implications and humour.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own any of the characters or their voices (but I wish like hell that I did)

* * *

The following morning, Grell lay on Sebastian's bed with red spiral's in his eyes. He was drooling all over the covers and worse, he was completely naked with his "junk" touching the covers too. Sebastian was going to have to perform a cleansing ritual on the room which was ironic given the situation. He also felt disgusting. He felt as though he finally understood what that angel had meant by "unclean"; Grell needed to be 'snuffed out'.

His master was lying asleep on a divan near the door, he must have collapsed onto it at some point.

"My lord?"

Ciel groaned in his sleep and shifted but did not wake. Excellent.

Sebastian smiled, his mouth turned up at the corners; his eyes were exactly the same. Yet, there was an obvious fury evident on his face. He felt like laughing at what he was about to do but didn't want to wake the young master up; it was best that he didn't see this.

He approached the dazed reaper and flexed his fingers before placing them on either side of the head. He was going to enjoy this.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian paused and turned round before he could snap the reaper's damned neck.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just carrying out my orders. You did, after all, order me to dispose of both halves of Jack the Ripper"

"You would still kill him after what you just did"

"Yes my lord, and without a moments hesitation, I might add"

He turned back to Grell, meaning to finish what he;s started.

"Wait!"

"My lord?"

"I must have dozed off after a coupe of hours, I didn't see everything. You'll have to do it again"

"No need, my lord"

Sebastian turned to a small stack of shelves on the opposite side of the room and took a strange object from the very top shelf. He brought it back to his master and showed him. It was a little black box with a familiar looking glass circle on the side.

"What is this, Sebastian?"

"It's a video camera, my lord. Think of it like an ordinary camera, but one that takes moving pictures"

"I was not aware that such a thing existed"

"Well it doesn't, at least not yet. This is not the finalised version, when I have created it, I will pass the credit onto someone else. You don't think humans have come this far on their own, do you?"

"Hmmph...so what does this have to do with you not repeating last nights events?"

"Well, I had a feeling that you may become rather tired during my performance so I had this set up to record the whole thing. You can re-watch it as many times as you like" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel Phantomhive took the strange contraption. He knew that the button on the top was for taking film so he pressed another large button that was placed on the inside camera next to...a small glass window of some kind?

"Sebastian, what is this?"

"Allow me to show you, my lord"

A half hour later, after Sebastian had managed to get Ciel to come round again once he'd seen the moving pictures on the screen, Sebastian showed the boy the footage.

 **~9** _½_ **hours later~**

"So my lord, what do you think?"

"...burn it"

* * *

There you go guys, that was the last chapter. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it :D

Until next time,

vale,

Thesilentninja01


End file.
